Impressionable
by Jay186
Summary: A stormy night in 1947, Plese R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own or am affiliated with Battlestar Galactica, I make no profit from this.

Impressionable

**Chapter 1**

**Crash site**

Driving down an old dirt road was an olive drab truck that carried a squad of rifleman. Among theses Soldiers was Sergeant Andrew (Andy) Jackson Tucker, although he did not talk much his mind was always ticking.

_Join the army and see the world they told me, liars. That's not fair, I guess the ruins of Berlin and the American southwest are part of the world, but I'd be damned if it's the parts I wanted to see._

The covered truck the young Sergeant was riding in hit yet another bump in the old dirt road causing him more frustration.

_Damn radar, they can't keep the sand out of it so the thing keeps getting fake hits, and every day they send us out to God knows where, to find something that doesn't exist._

The truck pulled to a stop off the road and the squad jumped out only to be surprised that this time there was an actual crashed aircraft.

The bizarre craft looked like a 6 meter long single wing with a cockpit in the middle. While Andy was wondering how the hell this 'plane' flew, he realized that his friends all had their guns up and pointed at something. After a second he realized what they were aiming at.

Crawling out of the craft was a metal suite of silver armor.

"HEY, YOU! ARMS IN THE AIR!" Yelled Captain Summers, leader of the squad.

The silver thing tuned around to look at us. Where they expected to see a visor they instead saw a small red light pulsing back and forth. The armor raised its left arm which contained its primary firearm and promptly shot at the Captain. Andy and the other soldiers promptly open fire with their Thompson's submachine guns and M1 Garands.

**Army Base Radar room**

"There has to be a mistake"

"It isn't a mistake; four other stations are reporting the same thing…"

"What are they detecting Privates."

The two radar techs snap to attention to the voice of their CO

"High altitude radar is picking up something in the upper atmosphere that's slowly descending over the American southwest."

"At first we thought it was a glitch but several other radar stations are reporting the same thing."

The General just looked at the two scrawny recruits "Well… is it a missile like the V-2"

"Well…Ummm" The two techs gave each other a nervous glance "It's too big to be a missile."

This got the CO's attention "How big is it? A bomber?"

"No, Sir. The equipment is telling us that it is three to for times the size of a capital aircraft carrier, and it's in a controlled decent"

**Crash Site**

Andy and the squad were walking over to the silver man. Fortunately the guy missed before he was shot down, although they were all a bit jumpy. Looking closely he could see that the .45 slugs from the Thompson's barley dented the thing, but the rifle cartages from the Garands pierced right through the thing. Andy immediately knew that something was wrong; the fluid leaking from the armor wasn't blood, it was oil.

"Tucker, get on the horn to command call for reinforcements and…Where the hell are we?" Asked Captain Summers

For the first time during this whole incident Andy finale spoke.

"Roswell, sir. Roswell, New Mexico"

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of a ship three to four times the size of an aircraft carrier entering the lower atmosphere.

------------------------------

Please R&R


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer- I do not own or am affiliated with Battlestar Galactica, I make no profit from this.

Author's notes- This story takes place at the end of Crossroads, but Maelstrom never happened and Tigh and the others aren't Cylons.

Impressionable

Chapter 1- Reunion

**Galactica's CIC**

_Great, just great._

To say William Adama is having a bad day is an understatement. Right after an argument with Roslin on Baltars trial, the Galactica jumped into the nebula that was pointed to them in the tomb of Athena.

But instead of finding Earth or another clue they lost all power almost immediately after launching the CAP and were now just drifting, dead in space.

"Lt. Geate what's the status on the generators"

"Almost there sir, we just need a few more seconds."

A few more seconds later the power slowly comes back on in the ship.

"Good work, Now lets see where the hell we …" Geata and alarms interrupted the commander mid-sentence.

"Sir, we have dradis contact! By the size I'm guessing…wait"

"What is it Mr. Geata" Shouted Adama getting annoyed at all the bad luck they were having in a span of a few minutes.

"Sir, by size and general shape the contact looks like a…Columbian class battlestar, like the Galactica."

"What! Who's on CAP?"

"Starbuck sir," Geate replied "She launched as soon as we finished the jump."

Adama grimaced; a few weeks ago she was taken off active duty due to the trauma she got on New Caprica, that damned cylon Leoben really worked a number on her. She'd been flying raptor supply runs for about a week, but this was her first time back in a viper.

"Get her on the line"

**Starbucks Viper**

_Ahhh…frak_

Kara cursed at her incredibly bad luck. She just got back in a viper when all hell breaks loose. A few seconds into the patrol she got a glimpse of an old single-winged cylon raider, the kind used forty years ago. It even had a centurion piloting the damn thing. This made her confused, but what really made this a Starbuck moment is the fact she couldn't raise the Galactica or anybody else on the radio.

After trying to shoot down the oddity (Her aim has gotten a little rusty) she followed it to an old Columbian class Battlestar that could have been a sister ship to the Galactica.

The strange ship had no colonial transponder and was surrounded by Mark IIs, forty year old raiders, and another type of fighter she has never seen before.

Now here she was, a lone viper facing an entire battle group, and having no clue what to do.

Then her radio buzzed to life with the Admiral voice on the other end"_Starbuck, Report_"

"Sir, you're not going to believe this."

"Is _it a Columbian class Battlestar?_"

"Um…Yes Sir, affirmative."

"_Come back home Starbuck. We're trying to hail them on the radio._"

**CIC of Unidentified Battlestar**

"I can't believe this! It's the Colonials! THE Colonials!"

Commodore Alice Landry tried her best not to smile at her second in command's obvious excitement. First Mate Joseph Kalashnikov (simply known as Kal) was a veteren of several skirmishes, battles, and campains, and had the medals to prove it; yet there was always a certain level of innocence about him.

The two were in a meeting discussing next week's scedual when the alarms started to go off and now the two are now making their way to the CIC.

As soon as they walked through the hatch to the CIC, Kals face turned into an expersionaless mask. Kal learned when to hide his inner child in front of his men and only brings it out in front of his few close friends.

Landry broke the chatter that had grown in the CIC "Stations people. Lets act like professionals."

She quikly took her place at the center table."Comm's have you hailed them yet."

The young ensign was at his station franticly switching switches and turning dials "I'm trying to find the wave length their using…and I think Iv'e found it." The young man hit a switch and the CIC of the Earth Battlestar Texas was filled with the voice of Admiral William Adama.

"Tu Acluss de Galactica amorcu e' solura"

The silence that filed the CIC was final broken by Kal. "Ummm…does anyone on this boat know how to speak colonial?"

Please RR, I'll get back to 1947 in the next chapter

"Tu Acluss de Galactica amorcu e' solura" is gibberish, because of the colonial worship of the greek and Roman gods, I think their language would be something that sound's like Latin.


	3. Long Story

Disclaimer- I do not own or am affiliated with Battlestar Galactica, I make no profit from this.

'' for English

"" for colonial

**Chapter three- A long story**

_Battlestar Galactica's CIC_

"Dee, what's the status on the unknown ship" Adama stated over his solider to the comm. station.

"I think they received your message but so far we've got no response"

"Keep listening on all frequencies" Adama let out a sigh. Where is this ship from; could it be another battlestar that somehow survived the holocaust? Maybe it was too old to be considered a high priority target during the attack and it managed to get through. Maybe it was stuck in a scrap yard and a bunch of survivors commandeered it. So many questions and the only one's who can give him an answer aren't talking.

Geata broke the Admiral's train of thought "Starbuck's viper has just landed, sir"

Adama looked at the lieutenant"Have her report to the CIC…"He turned his gaze to the dradis "Maybe she can give us some answers."

_**Battlestar Texas CIC**_

Commodore Landry was starting to get worried. Here they were, about to make contact with the colonials, and nobody can talk to them.

'How's the search going?'

Kal was the first to answer 'We think one of the gunners took a colonial language course in high school, but it's iffy at best.'

Landry looked at her old friend 'I'm surprised we found anybody at all, I mean how many people know a language that nobody speaks.'

Kal was still buried in a book titled _The 12 Colonies of Kobol: our lost brothers _'Hopefully Corporal Jack Hunt' He looked up at Landry 'What do you know of colonials?'

Landry took a deep breath 'Not a lot, when I was studying the archives at the academy, my focus was on technology and warfare only. I didn't opt for more work by studying the Cylons or colonials.'

Kal shook his head in agreement and went back to his book. As an officer, he too had studied the computer archives that was pulled off the cylon basestar that crashed landed twenty-five years ago.

The hatch opened and Jack Hunt stepped through. 'Corporal Hunt reporting in'

Alice Landry looked at the young soldier 'At ease Corporal. Now I understand you know a little colonial.'

_**Galactica CIC**_

"SIR, we have something from the other ship!"

Tigh replied "It's about time"

Adama heaved a sigh of relief "Dee, put it on speaker"

The whole CIC became quiet as the speakers crackled with the voice Jack Hunt trying his best to speak colonial.

"This…is….the…Battlestar Texas...Are..you…the colonials?"

Adama was planning to follow the book when it came to unknown contacts, but he threw all the protocols out the window and asked the question everyone wanted answered.

"Are you from Earth?"

Jack couldn't help but smile on the other end of the line

"So…you…have heard of us"

Adama always thought that if they find Earth the CIC would be deafening with the shouts and the applause of the crew.

But the CIC was dead quiet; disbelief was spread on the faces of the crew.

Adama broke the silence by continuing to talk to the Texas.

"May I ask why your ship is almost identical to mine?"

"That's a long…story. Can we meet face…to face?"

"Yes. One raptor with three representatives. No weapons."

_**Texas CIC**_

"…No weapons."

"Understood. We'll be there…in 20 min…" Jack realizes he doesn't know the colonial time system "… soon."

Hunt looked at his superior officers. 'They are the colonials, and we've been invited over to explain our selves.'

Kal gave him a glare 'Why do we have to explain ourselves?'

'There kinda freaked out that our ships are identical'

Landry shook her head in agreement 'I can understand that. How many are allowed over there'

'Only three, with no weapons'

'Okay. Kal you have command, myself, corporal Hunt, and…'

'Me'

Landry, Kal, and Hunt spun around to Frank Grimes walking through the hatch.

Kal gave a look of disgust 'What are you doing here Frank.'

Franks eyes showed no emotions 'My job, Mr. Kalashnikov' a smile formed on Frank's thin lips 'I even got our raptor prepped'

_**Battlestar Galactica Port landing bay**_

Admiral Adama and President Roslin along with a marine detachment were alone in the landing bay, and the Earth raptor was slowly descending into hanger.

There are many things about the Earth ship that would catch your eye if you spent all your time around their colonial counterparts. First off, the metal was painted navy blue instead of a copper brown. The second thing that hit the eye was the cockpit window was smaller with steel braces everywhere. Adama wondered if that was just really thick glass.

The raptor hissed as the door/ramp slowly lowered, and three people came out. The one in front, who was almost certainly the leader, was wearing a spotless white uniform with a sword on her hip. Despite being the leader she was surprisingly young and short, an inch or two shorter than Roslin. Her two companions were a man in his late forties in a bad suit and a younger man in a light blue uniform with two chevrons on his sleeve.

Landry came up to Adama and spoke the one phrase she remembered on the ride over.

"Hello, My name is Commodore Alice Landry and I represent Earth"


End file.
